The present invention relates generally to a new and novel security device for a trailer hitch or similar article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security device which enters into a coupling opening in a trailer hitch or similar article, thus precluding unauthorized hitching or movement of the trailer.
The concept of utilizing a security device to preclude access to the coupling opening of a trailer hitch when the trailer is left unattended is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,580 to Longenecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,110 to Foote, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,546 to Longenecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,664 to Nunnink, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,221 to Foote, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,557 to Bulle, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,908 to Bulle, et al. are directed to security devices for a trailer hitch which utilize a lock integral to the security device. Such integral locking arrangements typically add to the complexity and cost of the security device, and the substitution of alternate locks is not readily accomplished. Also, such integral locking arrangements are often adversely affected by exposure to the environment, and thus can be rendered ineffective by moisture, freezing and thawing temperature cycles and corrosion. Further, some of these devices require an additional separate tool to secure the security device to the trailer hitch.
U.S Pat. No. 2,571,349 to Eckles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,969 to Gersey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,741 to Grant, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,055 to Vuillemot are directed to trailer hitch security devices which are retained by a padlock. Such an arrangement permits the lock to be readily changed, and typically reduces the cost and complexity of the security device. However, in these devices, the shackle of the padlock remains exposed when positioned in the security device. Thus, the padlock shackle is exposed to unauthorized removal by tools such as bolt cutters, hack saws or pry bars. Once the padlock is so removed, these security devices are rendered inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,569 to Dilk and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,841 to Ponder both disclose trailer hitch security devices which utilize padlocks. Also, these devices include an enclosure for surrounding, and thus protecting the shackle of the padlock. However, in use, these security devices are large, heavy and cumbersome. Further, these devices would be relatively expensive to produce because of the mass of material necessary to fabricate these devices, as well as the relatively large number of parts involved.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which is relatively light in weight, and compact in size, but yet provides protection from unauthorized removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which includes a minimum number of separate components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which does not require a separate tool to engage the security device to the trailer hitch or similar device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which utilizes a padlock and includes shackle protection to deter unauthorized removal of the padlock.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which does not extend around the front surface of the trailer hitch or similar article, thus detering unauthorized individuals from removing the security device by prying on this area.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a security device for a trailer hitch or similar article which engages with an outwardly extending peripheral flange around the trailer hitch or similar article, and includes an element which extends into a coupling opening in the trailer hitch or similar article, thus precluding removal of the security device from the trailer hitch or similar article. A padlock is utilized to deter unauthorized removal of the security device from the trailer hitch or similar article, and the security device includes means to shield the shackle of the padlock from unauthorized disengagement.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.